Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Six months time have gone by since The New Americans and Hawaiian's arrived in Eureka. Training has begun and the war against the Dharma Government has started. Only some of the Eurekans believe someone is working with Katherine and her friends. Is she bad? Ingrid may have to risk everything to find out. Relationships struggle as the book progresses into all out war.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting At Cafe Diem

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 1:

**Annie's POV**

"Annie, you don't get it, do you?" Ingrid screamed.

"Then tell me. Tell me why we should go out and fight against these people? They don't even know we are here!" I screamed.

"We will never live peacefully until they're dead!" She pleaded.

"So you just expect us to do whatever you feel like?"

"Annie, you have Luke. Just please." She said.

I laughed, she gave me Luke?

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you." I smirked.

Suddenly Ingrid punched me in the face. I stumbled back into the tables around Café Diem. Nate Archibald ran to me and helped me up. I pushed him back and spat out blood. I looked down at the bloody saliva.

"I am so sorry, Annie. I didn't mean it." Ingrid said.

I ran up to Ingrid and punched her in the face. She staggered back into a booth and sent food flying into Rhetta and Clay's faces. By this point the patrons of Café Diem were watching us intently. Ingrid got up and threw a salad bowl at me. I ducked it and picked up a knife. I threw it and Ingrid caught it. She dropped it to the ground and pulled a barstool up from the counter and tossed it to me. I fell to the ground. My head pounded. Ingrid leaned over me with a butchers knife.

"Luke just likes you because he feels sorry for you. Since you're crazy and all." Ingrid slit my throat.

I coughed up blood. I cried and felt myself losing consiousness.

"Sorry Annie, Ingrid won." Luke appeared by Ingrid's side.

They kissed and walked out to leave me die. Slowly everyone left the room and coughed. My eyes drifted away and I suddenly woke up.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why?" I breathed normally.

"You were screaming in your sleep." He said.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yes." He rubbed my forehead.

"I was having that nightmare again." I confessed.

"The one about Ingrid killing you?"

I sighed and rested my head on Luke's shoulder. He breathed out causing my hair to flutter. Six months had gone by since we came to Eureka. Six months since we started this training to fight the Dharma Initiative and started rebuilding our lives. Luke nudged me with his chin and I heard him snore again.

I closed my eyes. Ingrid had hated me since the day we woke up. I'd taken her man away from her.

**Ingrid's POV**

Café Diem was dark at night. I stood with Allison, Elaina, Rhetta, Stefan, and Jack. A gentle rain poured down over the building. We sat in the darkness waiting. I heard Elaina breath out slowly and whisper to Stefan. They were seated at the counter. I looked over at them. They'd been together since 2010 and I couldn't even hold a relationship for so long. I tapped my finger.

"Where are they?" Allison stood up. "I'm tired of waiting here in the dark."

Allison turned on the lights of the café. The street outside light up more bright than before. I stood up and shut the blinds around the café. At least this way we could keep some lights on. I heard thunder crack off outside of Eureka. Jack sighed heavily and walked over to Allison. She started complaining in whispers. I saw Elaina and Stefan listen closely to what they were saying.

"What time did you say they'd be here?" I asked.

"They said it would be around one in the morning," Rhetta looked at her watch. "It's only 1:34." She said.

I nodded and looked back to the window. Drops of water raced down the window in little tormented races to beat one another. Off in the distance I heard a car rumble into Eureka. Elaina and Stefan perked up and shut off the light. That was one of the deals we had to make to meet them tonight. They told us to keep the lights off and never speak of our meeting until they said it was okay.

"There they are." Jack said.

A pair of headlights poured down Main Street. The futuristic car landed outside and shut off it's lights. Elaina and Stefan tensed up. Rhetta wrapped herself tighter in her wool sweater. Figures emerged from the car. I held my breath as they walked to us. The door to café Diem opened slowly and they cam inside.

"It's good to finally meet you," Katherine stormed in smiling.

"Katherine," Stefan nodded.

"Stefan…Elaina. What a nice…surprise." She looked at them.

"This is Nikita, her fiancé Michael, Bonnie Bennett, Joan Campbell, and Tessa Violet." Katherine said as the others walked in.

My eyes narrowed on Tessa and Joan. They had died inside the Matrix…how?

"Oh don't be drab, Ingrid. Once we figured out where you were it was easy to take two of you." Katherin said.

"How did you all get inside the Matrix?" Allison asked.

"It was easy for Michael and I to bypass security protocol and plug ourselves in. Getting you all on track was another." Nikita said.

I looked her over. She was much taller than me and more fierce looking. I knew she was a rouge assassin and worked for a group called Division in our own time. How she got here was a mystery.

"But…how are you alive? Are you all…Vampires?" Elaina said shakily.

"No," Her friend Bonnie said. "I cast a immortal spell on all of us. We've been locked in a cave for nearly five hundred years. Then when we woke up the Dharma had just taken over Panem. We went out and made lives for ourselves with the Dharma Government. We told them we were from 2015 and they said that they knew of a plan to hide several people up in space. They've been trying to get to you for years."

"What?" Rhetta said looking from Bonnie to Katherine to me.

"They discovered Beverly's base in Virginia. From there they've tried to find you guys." Tessa said.

I still couldn't get over the fact that she and Joan were alive. How would Annie react when she found Joan, her old boss, had stayed alive through everything?

"We really need to talk, it's time we went out and did something." I said to Katherine.

"Finally, I was starting to think you all got scared." Katherine smiled.

**Serena's POV**

Dan, Blair, Derek, Alyssa and Nathan all knelt beside me. Dan, my husband, breathed out slowly and watched the café. For a few months we started to think a few of us were working with the Dharma Government. We followed their car to café Diem and sure enough Katherine appeared with a few others.

"Oh my god," Derek said.

"I can't believe Rhetta, Allison, Jack, Ingrid, Elaina and Stefan are all working with them. I mean Ingrid was the one who brought us here." I said.

"Maybe we're over thinking this." Dan said.

"Do you not see them talking to Dharma Allies in a dark café?" Alyssa asked.

"But…Ingrid?" Nathan shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling," I said.

"Me too," Derek whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Annie We Need Your Help

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 2:

**Ingrid's POV**

"Annie Walker has been in charge of training us all for war. Elaina, Stefan and Damon are all teaching how to stake people and sword them. Allison and the rest of the original settles of Eureka are teaching them the in and outs of the Dharma Government along with Nathan, Ian, Alyssa, Matt and Derek." I said.

"That's good, but I have something else in mind." Katherine looked bored.

"What?" Elaina sighed.

"No, listen. As much as I hate to admit it…Katherine is good at war and fighting. She has some good ideas." Stefan interjected.

"Aw, Thanks Stef," Katherine seemed flakily enthused.

"Let's hear it then." Jack said.

"Okay. Tomorrow the Dharma Government is hosting their 234th Annual Ball." Katherine noted. "It is the perfect time to start attacking. While they are out partying we can do several things. As Ingrid and Allison have already said, there are zombies in the old Oklahoma City District."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Rhetta asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Well Madam President," Michael said, "We're going to plant bombs around the city. After we get our people out…" he looked to Nikita.

"We release the zombies." She said.

**Annie's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Luke let me up and I walked into the kitchen. The cold wood floor made me think about my house back in D.C….what it looked like now… I could see it in ruins with vines draping around it. The CIA in ruins and the graves of my co-workers buried with it. I turned on the old coffee maker and heard it buzz to life. I leaned against the counter and looked up at the moon. It shined down and light up my kitchen. Was this even my kitchen? I had moved in here with all of my things from my past life on the ship, right down to the beddings from my bed in D.C. This house use to belong to Dr. Perish, a scientist Allison, Jack, Zane and Grace seemed to grown upon. They didn't like him very well when Eureka was still in use.

"Hey," a voice called behind me.

I jumped and grabbed a knife from the counter. I saw Damon Salvatore smiling in front of me.

"Jesus Damon, don't do that. Why are you in my house?" I said.

"Couldn't sleep and saw you through the window." he shrugged.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well a few people are down on Main Street spying on Ingrid and a few others talking to Katherine and her minions." He threw his hands up.

"Why is Ingrid talking to Katherine? I thought she was working with the Dharma Initiative?"

"That's what I thought. Apparently she's known about us for centuries. She's got Tessa and Joan with her."

"Wait? Joan is alive?" I stared at him wide eyed.

"Yeah. They took her out of the Matrix before she died, along with Tessa and they've been hiding for years."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a vampire, remember? I can hear things." He smiled.

I stared into his cold icy blue eyes and turned to my coffee. As I poured it into a mug I heard him sigh.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"You might want to get dressed." He said.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?" I asked.

"They're talking about you." He said.

"Why should I care? Ingrid is probably bad mouthing me about taking Luke." I said.

"NO, they want your help." Damon said softly brushing my hair over my shoulder.

I felt my neck exposed and froze.

"Annie, get dressed." He said.

"Fine," I walked into my bedroom.

Luke was snoring in his sleep. I rolled my eyes and took out a leather jacket, White t-shirt, skinny black jeans and high heels. I threw them on quickly and tossed my old clothes into a hamper. I wrote Luke a note and walked back into the kitchen. Damon was taking a drink of my coffee. I glared at him and took it.

"Thanks," I took a sip.

"No problem, let's go." He walked out the front door.

I grabbed my keys and shut the door. Damon was already in the passengers seat of my explorer when I got there. Luckily the cars here still worked.

"Café Diem, Main Street." He said.

"Figured." I started the car.

**Serena's POV**

"Should we get a closer look?" Blair Waldorf asked.

"No, too risky. They probably already know we're here. I mean there are vampires inside there." Nathan said.

"I don't think they do. Maybe if we sneak into the freezer we can hear." Dan Suggested.

Café Diem had a large freezer that was around the size of a super-Wal-Mart. Even though those didn't exist anymore. The old owner, Vincent, could apparently make anything from the inside. Thankfully a few of us knew how to cook.

"That could work," Derek said.

"Let's go." Alyssa said.

"Wait!" I held them back.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"Look," I pointed to another car pulling up.

They stood frozen where they were. The car stopped just a few feet away from Café Diem. The doors opened and Annie and Damon stepped out.

"Now I'm lost." I breathed.

"It could have made sense until they showed up." Alyssa said. "We know Annie isn't bad."

**Ingrid's POV**

Our secret meeting was blown when Annie and Damon walked through the front door. Stefan looked angry when he saw his brother. Katherine, however, seemed pleased to see Annie show up. After all we were just talking about her importance to this cause….even if she was a man stealer.

"Good, It's about time." Katherine said.

"I thought they'd be here sooner." Tessa said to Joan.

"You knew they were coming?" Allison asked Katherine.

"Really…? It's Damon we're talking about here." She said.

"Ouch! That hurt Katherine." Damon said.

"So did you locking me up in a cave." She smiled.

"Point taken. So what are we talking about." He rubbed his hands together. "I want to rip some of these Dharma Jerks heads off."

"We're going to attack them full on tomorrow night." I said.

"Tomorrow?" Annie asked.

"Yes, and we need your help." Bonnie said to Annie.

She looked around at all of us.

**Review if you are enjoying this! Otherwise I might have to send the Dharma Initiative after you. **


	3. Chapter 3: Brain-Washed

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 3:

**Annie's POV**

"You need my help?" I looked around at all of them.

Rhetta looked at me and gave a small smile. I looked at Ingrid and saw her discomfort. I stepped back and looked around again.

"Hello, I'm Katherine Pierce." The doppelganger version of Elaina said.

I smiled, "Annie." I said.

"I know, Joan here has talked a lot about you." She said.

I looked over at Joan. It was confusing to see her again.

"Annie," she said to me.

"Joan." I said.

"We need your help, Annie." Katherine said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night is the 234th Annual Dharma Ball. They will be celebrating the success of the Dharma Government. Nathan Norman-Conard is going to be attending the ball like he will with all of his co-workers. He's become close friends with the Ruler of the Dharma Government. We need you to pretend to be his sister. You'll flirt with him and talk. While that's happening we are going to set up bombs around town then release zombies into the streets." She told me.

"Why do you need me? Quinn is his mother. She looks more like him than I do." I said.

"Because Quinn is only 22, Nathan is almost fifty and you're closer to his age than anyone else. He has made it seem like his parents died thirty years ago. Since you're just nearly forty we can make this work." Ingrid said.

"I'm thirty-two…" I said.

"It's close enough." Bonnie groaned.

"…Fine. How are we going to do this." I asked sighing.

"Stefan will you be a dear and go fetch Nathan. He's in the freezer listening to us talk with a few others." Katherine asked Stefan.

"Yes," he walked back.

We watched as the freezer door opened and Nathan fell onto the floor with Derek, Serena, Dan, Blair, and Alyssa.

"You all have some serious trust problems." Tessa said.

"Yeah," Rhetta confessed.

**Nathan's POV**

I stood in the middle of a mess of twenty or so people. Ingrid was talking to Derek and Alyssa in the corner. Katherine took Annie and me over to a booth and sat us down. I had to do a few double takes on her and Elaina. They looked completely identical.

"Nathan, tomorrow evening you will take Annie to the Dharma Ball as your sister." Katherine said.

"But I don't have a sis…" I looked into her eyes and froze.

"Nathan are you…" Annie did the same.

"You are brother and sister. Annie and Nathan Norman. You both grew up in DharmaCity near 14th street. Your parents were killed when Annie was ten. You sent Annie to Rylian, one of the Germanys, to live with a distant cousin. While she was over there you joined the police force. You tried to find your parents killers for years. Yesterday Annie showed up at your house and had decided to come back to the Dharma Nation, because you love this place Annie. You will both go to the ball. Nathan, you will introduce Annie to the President of Dharma and Annie, you will flirt with him and try to seduce him. We contacted you both as of yesterday and told you that the president had your parents killed. You grew to hate him and we asked you to kill him. When Annie gets the president into his apartment I was you to follow and do whatever you can to distract him. I mean anything. You will bring him back to Eureka and not speak a word of this until you get here. And until then, you will both forget everything about the ship, the matrix, 2012, the timelines, Luke, Quinn, Ingrid and your past lives. You are now members of the Dharma Government and want revenge. Bring him here when we pick you up. Wait till the screams start and act as if you're protecting him. Do you understand your mission?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, We understand." Annie and I said at once.

"Good," she blinked and I shook my head.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"God, my head hurts." Annie complained.

"So will you both help us?" Ingrid walked over to our table.

"Of course, he killed our parents." Annie seethed.

"What just happened to them?" a man asked.

"They agreed to help us, guys." Katherine said.

"Thanks for telling us about the president. I knew someone had killed them." I clenched my fists. "Quinn and Clay Norman weren't bad people. They had to have been killed for some reason."

"The President figured they knew too much about his plans for total world domination. He had to get rid of him. He's evil." She said.

"You're totally right." I said.

"How do you know all of this?" Annie asked her.

"I work for him as well. We're close friends, but when I found out what he did to you all. I knew I had to do something." Katherine wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well we better get ready for the ball. I'm not sure exactly where we are. So could one of you take us home?" I asked.

**Ingrid's POV**

I walked away from the table as Katherine added more information to Annie and Nathan's fake lives. It felt good to know she didn't know who Luke was though. It made me seem more calm.

"Are you just going to sit by while this happens?" Serena asked.

"S, I hate to say it but if we want to take these people down. We need all the help we can get." Blair said.

"I guess you're right." Serena said.

"Of course I am right. I am Blair Waldorf-Bass." Blair laughed.

Nathan and Annie were finished being brainwashed and walked out of the café and got into Katherine's futuristic car. They lifted off into the air with the others and left us Eurekans here.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lie

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 4:

**Katherine's POV**

I treated Annie and Nathan to coffee while Bonnie, Tessa, Michael, Nikita and Joan went up to Nathan's apartment and created fake documents and pictures. Annie didn't know what she was wearing and I gave her a already programmed jumpsuit for her. I told her what she had been wearing was all the rage in Rylian. She had smiled and changed into her jumpsuit. She wasn't at all surprised when her name was already on it.

"So when did you meet the president?" Nathan asked me.

"Many years ago, actually. I'm a part of the Corporate Service. We protect him at all costs." I said.

When we arrived in DharmaCity, we all took jobs. Nikita and Michael worked for the Dharma's version of the CIA and had seen Nathan many times at the station above DharmaCity. They went out and killed members of the Everdeen Revolution. Bonnie had gone into a café and become head chef. Tessa and Joan went deeper into the system and got themselves jobs as the CEO of Orchid Tech, a system that supplied the Dharma Government with all of it's technology.

"Okay, we're clear to go. We better let these kids get some sleep." Michael stuck his head into the coffee house.

Cars flew by and landed on the street. I nodded and pardoned myself from the table. It was so easy to manipulate humans. I left Annie and Nathan to their talking.

**Annie's POV**

Nathan held open the door to his apartment. It was always so drab every time I visited from Rylian. Maybe when I moved in here I'd help my brother out. He shut the door and opened the automatic blinds into the city. The streaming lights of DharmaCity illuminated his apartment. A holographic advertisement for new Dharma Clothing advertised played across the street. I reached over to the couch tablet and hit power. A holographic control system came on. I flicked a few images and turned on the television.

"Tonight is the 234th annual Dharma Ball. In just twelve hours people will be arriving. The President himself is going to be announcing the opening of a new city on the Canadian Islands and northern Dharma Nation near Salt Lake City and District 2." A reporter said.

"I'm going to catch some sleep." Nathan said.

"Okay," I yawned realizing how tired I was.

I'd gotten off the Transatlantic Terminal just a few hours ago from Rylian. As soon as I had gotten here I went to Nathan and we were confronted by Katherine and her friends. So much had changed recently.

"Hey what's this down here." I called to Nathan.

He walked into the room and looked out the window. Down below near Norman Road there was a dull patch of darkness with flickering lights. I saw a high wall surrounded it.

"That's the quarantied zone. The Initative was going to reopen a ancient part of this city. It use to be called something with an O." he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They accidently released a plague that had hit here hundreds of years ago. Back when North America still existed. Man, those people must have had it rough." He walked into his room.

I turned on the fire and walked into the study. There were a few pictures of us. Oddly enough they were in pristine condition. It was as if someone had just taken them. I smiled at the little versions of myself and Nathan. Then there were pictures of himself with co-Workers. One was labeled, Alyssa and I. They were laughing and walking down a park in their jumpsuits. I smiled at them both and turned on the computer. It flashed to life and I saw his internet come up. I typed in the Dharma Government database and looked up Rylian. Already I couldn't remember what I looked like. I went into street view and saw the lovely street I grew up on. Now it would be vacant and for sale. My cousin, Elliot, had died a few days prior to my visit. I looked at the local coffee shops. I use to sit and write there about the German States joining together, Rylian, East and West Germany. I never published anything but it was still a nice thought. I shut off the computer and turned off the TV. I slid into the guest room and found my bags there. My old clothes from Rylian was there. I hung them up and crawled into bed.

**Luke's POV**

When I woke up the sun was shining. I yawned and reached over to kiss Annie. Only she wasn't there. I her place was a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it.

_Luke, _

_Damon came by and said Katherine was in town. We went to Café Diem to talk to them. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Love you. _

_ -Annie_

I rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. I walked into the kitchen and found a cold pot of coffee. I poured it out and made a fresh batch.

"Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven… For too long, for too long. Oh, oh, oh." I sang to myself as I started breakfast.

I missed old music from my time. Luckily the previous owner of my new house had an extensive music collection. I'd gotten back into the old swing of music. Although I did miss some of the nonexistent music from New America. It made me sad that some of the amazing songs would never be made. Liam Payne hopefully would make some of the songs from inside it though.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Hey, Luke." Zoey Carter walked into my house.

"Hey Zoey, what's up?" I asked.

"It's awkward with Zane and Allison always at the house. I needed a breather." She said.

"I feel ya," I said.

"Where's Annie?" She asked.

"With Damon, Ingrid and a few others." I said.

"She's with Ingrid? I thought they hated each other."

"I thought so too," I shrugged.

"Ha," Zoey laughed.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and leaned up against the counter eating cereal.

"Do you want some Coffee or breakfast?" I asked.

"Coffee, please. Sarah isn't working yet so I haven't had any coffee." She said.

I poured her a mug and she thanked me. SARAH was the Carter's smart house. She was basically a talking house. Which was pretty cool.

"How are things between the three of them?" I asked.

She looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"They're working things out. My dad is basically a ho, he's with Zane some nights until he can break it to him and the other nights he's with Allison. I have recurring nightmares with the noises coming from the walls." Zoey said.

"Well there are plenty of other houses to live in." I suggested.

"True, but then I'd have to do everything myself." she cocked her head.

"I guess that's true." I said.

She laughed and drank her coffee. Her phone went off and she answered it.

"Oh my god," Zoey looked at me and hung up.

"What?" I looked at her.

"We need to get to Café Diem." She said.


	5. Chapter 5: It Begins

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 5:

**Annie's POV**

When I woke up it was morning. Sun was shining into my room. I smiled at the city through my window. I loved this town. Only I hated the people who ran it. The Dharma Initiative. They were evil. While I was sleeping I had a dream I was living in North America. There was a place called the CIA and a man named Luke. He was in the CIA building telling me he loved me. I shook my head and jumped up. I walked into the bathroom and shed my jumpsuit. I flicked on the water screen and slid the pressure gage up to full power. Warm water was already flying through. I clicked the holographic controls off and stepped into it. I let the warm water roll over me and thought of tonight. We would be kidnapping the leader of our nation. Talk about a change up. I wondered what our parents would think of us know.

**Luke's POV**

Zoey and I stopped outside of Café Diem and saw half of the town had assembled inside.

"Zoe, what's happening?" I asked.

"Ask them," She pointed to Ingrid, Rhetta, Stefan and a few others.

I looked from her to them. Ingrid walked over slowly and led me to a booth. I looked around for Annie and didn't find her. It was strange because her car was outside.

"Luke, Annie is gone." She told me.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked.

"She went to Dharma City with Nathan. They're going to the Dharma Ball in four hours." Ingrid told me.

I looked up at the clock and saw it was three in the afternoon. I had been asleep for a long time.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're going to set up bombs downtown and release zombies. It's their job to kidnap the Dharma President and take him here." She said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I said stern.

"She didn't accept our offer until last night." Ingrid said.

I bit my lip trying to figure out why Annie would do this to me. Ingrid looked at me strangely and I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I saw Ingrid and me in New America with the Matrix Version of our son, Derek. I opened them and saw Derek watching us from a far. He was nearly fifty and I was only forty. I thought it was a bit ridiculous for my son to be older than me. Ingrid looked over at him too and then back to me.

"I want to help. What can I do." I asked.

"We need people to set up bombs in several locations. People are flocking to help." Ingrid said.

"Great, tell me what to do." I said.

**Annie's POV**

Another two hours passed and it was five o'clock. I slipped into a red dress that Nathan had picked up for me. He was wearing a black suit with a Dharma Tie. He fixed his hair in the mirror and smiled at me. We would be leaving in a few minutes to the party. Outside cars were taking people to the event. Only a few hundred people would be attending. Nathan was lucky enough to always be on the list though.

"You're a goof, why didn't you bring Alyssa?" I asked.

"Because Alyssa isn't here." Nathan said. "Plus you're my sister and I need you to get the president."

"What would you do without me." I said.

"Whatever," he said.

**Ingrid's POV**

We packed up the bombs and tactical gear. It was high time to roll. The revolution was on our schedule. We would tear these people to the ground. They won't even know what's coming. We stood outside Café Diem ready. Beverly had given all of us jumpsuits so we could be transported. We stood there looking like a pathetic group band waiting for tour pictures to be taken.

"Ready?" She asked the lot of us.

"Go." I said.

She hit the button and I saw the scene change. We were torn away from Eureka. I saw the country side and cities. Old Panem flags and districts. I saw big city lights and heard zombies moan. Suddenly we were inside the station. I breathed out and saw everyone unloading the gear. Luke rushed by me with a stack of bombs and maps. I set out a large map and pinned our target areas. HeronBridge, the arena, the CorporateDharmaBuilding, The Orchid Tech Building, The station and of course, a few hotels. It would be pure chaos.

**Katherine's POV**

Nikita, Michael and I walked into the Ball. They departed from me and I walked to Tessa and Joan who were busily talking with other corporation leaders around DharmaCity. Tessa and Joan were highly revered as heads of the Dharma Tech. Everyone knew who they were. I smiled at my co-workers and talked to Bonnie through the liquid chip implanted in my brain. It allowed me to talk to her without making it seem awkward.

"I wish I could have gone." She said.

"Focus," I said.

"Right, Annie and Nathan are just arriving. The others are in Historic Oklahoma City preparing." She said.

"Keep me in the loop," I smiled at a passing Corporate Leader.

"Will do." She said.

I looked at the door and saw Nathan and Annie walk through the door. The sun was just setting. It would be fully dark and we would start soon. The hunger for revenge was deep inside of me. It had been a long time since we'd done anything.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Cover Is Blown

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 6:

**Annie's POV**

The sun was setting behind us as we walked in. I saw the president across the hall surrounded by Corporate Leaders and Businessmen. He was actually fairly cute. He had a muscular jaw line, brown eyes, full hairline, and bulging muscles. I could work with that.

"Ready for this." Nathan said shakily.

"I've been ready since he killed our parents." I looked at my brother.

"Then let's do this." he said.

We walked into the Ball as music started playing. It was something I had never heard before. A mixture of electronic whirls, German and English lyrics. I liked it.

"Mr. President!" Nathan called.

I saw the man's head look up.

"Nathan, come join us!" He waved us over.

Nathan took my arm and led us over.

"Who is this stunning woman you have here?" he asked.

"This is my sister Annie," He introduced me.

I smiled at the president, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Nathan talks about you all the time."

"Does he?" The president looked to Nathan.

"Only barely," Nathan got red faced.

I laughed, "Let's have some drinks!"

"Anything for the lady." He winked at me.

I smiled at him sexily. His weakness for me showed. It would be easy.

**Katherine's POV**

"Annie is with the president." I said to Bonnie, but acted like I was talking to Michael.

"Good." Bonnie said. "Luke, Ingrid and Derek are at the HeronBridge setting up a bomb."

"Great, how are you?" I asked Michael.

"Taking that as a great for me." Bonnie said.

"You don't say," I whispered to her.

**Luke's POV**

In other circumstances this would have been a fun reunion. Derek, Ingrid and I were headed to the HeronBridge to blow it up. We all walked uncomfortably to the bridge. People passed us as we walked in similar outfits. It was a scary new world out here. I looked over at Ingrid and saw her move her hair behind her ear. Derek coughed behind me and looked around at the lake. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get mom and dad back together. But I didn't know if I could be with Ingrid anymore. She had lied to me, all of us. I mean I still loved her…but I loved Annie too. Man, my life was almost a mirror image of Jack, Zane and Allison. I looked at the water of the River that was once the OklahomaRiver. Now it was something else.

"Halt, what are you three doing?" a man asked.

"Dharma Repair, the bridge needs to be updated on the Northern Sector." Derek said automatic.

"So you're gauzing it?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." Derek said.

I looked at Ingrid. Gauzing? What did that mean? The guard looked at Derek and let us on our way.

"Gauzing is what they call repairing now." Derek offered.

"Weird," I said.

"Welcome to my world," Derek said.

"Should have seen ours. It was another world. A better world." I said.

"For the most part…" Ingrid trailed off.

I looked down as we walked. I'd forgotten that Ingrid had gone through horrors of a regular plague we never knew about.

"Here set one there." Derek pointed.

I took a charged explosive out of my pack and attached it to the bridge. Ingrid ran across and attached one as well. We continued down and I started to gain mixed feelings about Ingrid. She was still the same beautiful girl I married inside the matrix.

**Annie's POV**

"So what's it like?" I asked the president after faking several shots of alcohol.

"What's what like?" he winked.

"Being the most handsome president of History?" I touched his hand.

He shifted but the excitement showed in his eyes.

"It's sure got it's…perks." He looked from his hand to me.

**Joey's POV**

"I'm back at the station." I told Beverly over a radio. "Cat, Meghan and I have just placed on bomb on the arena. Katherine, Nikita, Joan, Michael and Tessa are preparing to drop the acid gas into the ball once Annie and Nathan leave with the Dharma president."

"Good," she said. "Keep me informed."

"Okay." I said.

I shut off the radio and walked into the lobby where we had our supplies set up. Cat and Meghan were off talking to the few that stayed behind. I looked out the window and saw passing zombies moaning. I cringed and turned around. I saw Rachel sitting on a bench humming. I walked over to her and sat down.

"It's been a while," I said to her.

"I missed you," Rachel bumped shoulders with me.

I smiled, "I'd thought I'd lost you."

"Of course you hadn't." Rachel stared at me. "I love you Joseph Graceffa."

"I love you too…Rachel." I leaned in for a kiss. "And when this is over. I want you to be Rachel Graceffa."

"That'd be good." she kissed me again.

**Shawna's POV**

Alyssa, Grace Deacon and I stalked up to the Police Station. It was floating miles above our head. We were going to attach the bombs to the gravitational device that kept it floating. When it exploded…it would fall to the Earth.

"Mine are set up." Grace yelled.

"Mine too." I whispered putting two bombs on the control unit.

"Where is Alyssa?" Grace walked up to me.

"She went that way." I pointed to a dark old alley way.

Grace walked down it and I followed her. We whispered her name a few times. Alyssa Whittemore. She didn't answer.

"Alyssa!" I hissed.

I saw her body in the mist of the alley. I called again. No answer.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"I don't know." Grace stepped forward.

I peered into the mist. It looked like someone was behind Alyssa, but I couldn't be sure. I stepped forward with Grace and she shrieked.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed to Alyssa. I glanced over and saw a knife being pushed through her sternum. Blood gushed out onto the ground. I screamed and heard Alyssa moan. The knife was pulled out and she fell to the ground. A man sent the knife into her throat. She died instantly. Grace and I held hands and stepped back slowly. The man emerged from the darkness.

"You must be Shawna and Grace. The President would like a word with you two."

I froze. If he knew about us. Then he knew about the whole operation. Our cover was blown.


	7. Chapter 7: Seducing Dharma

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 7:

**Annie's POV**

The sun was set now. I smiled at the president. He looked into his drink and then up to Nathan and me. Katherine walked up behind him and greeted him.

"Katherine, this is Nathan my agent in the Police Force and his sister Annie. She just got in from Rylian." He said drunkenly.

"Pleasure," she said. "Look Mr. President. Your house is being protected, terrorists are trying to get to the city. It's nothing to worry about, but we'd like to give you a hotel room here for the night."

"Thanks K, you're a goddess." She took her key card.

"Are you leaving?" I asked touching his shoulder.

"How about you too come with me? I'm sure…something fun will happen?" he said.

I winked and took his hand. Nathan followed at our heel. I winked at Katherine and she nodded. It was her turn now. The second phase of this war was starting now. We would be finished with this by breakfast.

**Luke's POV**

We walked through the dark alley back to the Ancient Oklahoma City. Derek held open the gate and I ran inside with Ingrid. She laughed at what we had just done. It was crazy to think that we'd gone from Youtubers to Revolutionaries. I waited for Derek and then we peered onto the old street. Zombies stumbled around and moaned. Derek picked a brick up and tossed it to the lake. It plumped into the lake and the zombies walked over. He pulled us up and we ran to the station. I heard a few zombies moan as we passed. Derek turned the corner and Ingrid and I held hands. We ran into the station and found everyone back there.

"All we're waiting for is Katherine." Bonnie said. "How are you guys?" She said into a headset. "She's getting ready to go. Annie is going to take the President upstairs. Twenty minutes till show down."

"Hey wait. Where is Shawna?" I asked.

"They radioed in and said they would be here shortly. Their bombs are set up. So we're good."

I stepped back into the chair and breathed out. This was all so scary yet exciting. It was strange to think that just a few Matrix Years ago I had been killing zombies and now I was blowing up buildings. I looked at Ingrid and then to the street out the window. I hoped Annie was okay.

**Annie's POV**

The president led us up to his room. Nathan seemed worried on what would happen. He knew I would go up…but this was something different. Although deep down we both knew we had to do whatever we had to right now.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He said.

Nathan and I walked over to the couch and sat uncomfortable.

"I'm going to seduce him." I said. "Makes sense."

"Uh…" he said.

I stood up and slipped off the zipper of my dress. The president walked out of the bathroom in his underwear. He smiled at me approvingly.

"Why is he still dressed? I thought we were having fun?!" he pointed at Nathan.

I thought it was funny how drunk the president was. He walked over to Nathan and immediately began tearing off his clothes. Once Nathan was completely cleared of clothing the president walked over to me and began kissing my neck. I moaned and he pushed me onto the bed. He began pulling at my bra as Nathan stumbled over to us. I couldn't bear myself to look at him. But suddenly I felt as if he wasn't my brother. He was someone else's family member. I wasn't related to Clay and Quinn. And they hadn't been murdered. The president kissed Nathan next and Nathan's distaste showed plain. I pulled at the president's underwear and that's when he pulled out a silver object and clicked it open. The president pulled at the pillows and took out a mask. Gas filled the room and we were knocked out.

"I'm sorry you both had to be compelled by a vampire. Don't worry. We will fix this soon." He ran away grabbing his suit.

**Katherine's POV**

I nodded to Nikita. We pulled small orbs out of our bags and Michael took out a few from his pocket. We placed them in plant's and dropped them on the floor. I saw Tessa and Joan leave the building. I let Nikita and Michael leave and then I finished placing the orbs around the room. The Corporate leaders didn't even notice.

"Ah, Katherine. Where are you going?" The head of the Dharma Police asked.

"Just out to collect my phone for Mr. Saltser." I said.

"Ah good." he nodded and walked on.

I relaxed and looked at them all as I left. This was the entire group of leaders in the Dharma Nation. I stepped outside and clicked the button on my remote. Gas filled the room and people coughed. I looked distressed and locked the door. People were screaming and crying. Blood poured from their ears and mouth. I looked away and hopped into my car with the others.

"Go for phase 4." I said to Bonnie.

The car rose into the air and headed to Annie and Nathan's room where they would be with the president. I looked at Nikita, Michael and the others. They seemed proud of what we had done. I, on the other hand, seemed confused. These were the people we'd been friends with for twenty years almost. I shook my head and heard an explosion. I looked down and saw the HeronBridge explode into a hundred pieces. It collapsed into the river and caused a wave to rumble onto the street. People were dragged down and some drowned. Another explosion started as we got to the window of the apartment. I looked over and saw the police station start to fall to Earth. People were screaming inside. All around us there were screams. I got into the window and saw Annie and Nathan out cold on the bed. Michael ran to them and Tessa wrapped towels around them. We took them up and dragged them into the car. Another explosion sounded from the Arena. Thousands of people were screaming and dying then. I cringed and got into the car. We sped to Ancient Oklahoma City. Time to release the zombies.


	8. Chapter 8: For America!

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 8:

**Luke's POV**

The explosions shook the station. Old ceiling fell to the floor. I dodged the debris and hide next to Ingrid. We still didn't know where Shawna, Alyssa or Grace were at. I heard a car after the explosions and screams. Katherine came in with her team and Annie and Nathan. Clay and Quinn ran to their nude son and helped him onto a table. We gathered around Nathan and Annie. They were out cold. I held Annie's hand and heard Ingrid huff. Nathan stirred and Clay covered him up with an old blanket. Annie's eyes opened and she looked around.

"He knew!" She said.

"He knocked us out." Nathan said.

"Who are you people?" Annie looked around.

"Annie, Nathan." Katherine stared into their eyes. "Remember all the things I took away."

For a mere moment Annie and Nathan's faces were blank. I got worried that they wouldn't wake up for a minute. The others cheered and relaxed.

"The time is here. We act today. He's gotten away. We must find the president and attack." I said. "We need a sign of where he is! Something to rally the people to join us. They must want freedom!"

"We do this together." Annie sat up and threw on a shirt.

"For the United States of America and the future!" Zane Donovan screamed.

Everyone cheered.

I grabbed several guns and handed them around. We ran out into the cars and rallied the zombies. They screamed and moaned. I shot down the wall with an explosive. The noises of the city drowned the zombies out of our hiding place. People in the streets looked and immediately screamed. After the explosions and killings this was just another part of their attack. We drove our with them and shot at officials. Ingrid looked at me. I heard thunder above us. I smiled and she smiled back. We drove into the city and headed for the capitol.

**Shawna's POV**

I looked away from the light that swayed above me. We were in an old building. I heard Grace scream far off. I gasped and stood up. I looked around and ran to a door. I thrashed it open and found myself on a beach. I looked off and saw the ocean. I turned around and fell into the sand.

We were on the Island.

The one Kate, Sawyer, Hugo, Ben and the others were trapped on.

"Shawna Howson. Welcome to my island, or should I say our island." the president of the Dharma Nation smiled at me.

I backed into the water and shook my head.

"Please, don't hurt me." I begged.

"Why would I hurt you?" he asked.

"I am your descendant after all. Your sister is my ancestor from the 21st Century."

"What…?" I asked confused.

"I am Hunter Howson. President of the Dharma Nation. Shawna, I'd like to extend an offer to you." He said.


	9. Chapter 9: It's Not OverYet

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**

Chapter 9:

**Luke's POV**

We stopped outside of the CapitolBuilding and set a missal directly at it. Ingrid's eyes lit up as it exploded. White marble and pieces of glass and computer flew around. Fire spread through the city. I looked back and saw zombies eating people on the street. Eyes were filled with tears and mouths echoed screams. I suddenly felt sick. Weren't we doing the same thing they had done to us? I shook my head and lifted the car up. We darted to Eureka.

**Shawna's POV**

"Impossible." I said to him.

"No? I was born a part of your family. I went to school. Went to college. Researched my family tree and found out my ancestor Shawna ran a YouTube channel centuries ago. I found archives from when the Dharma Initiative took over and discovered you. Only then did I do research as I became president. When I didn't know where you were buried I found out about the ship. I did more researching as my twelfth year came into view. You all were planning on attack us. For what reason? All we did was take over your country? England did it to the natives and Germany took over all of the world at one point almost. So I had to protect my country. My friend Nathan and his sister Annie had become compromised so I left them behind and took you both."

"What does Grace have to do with this?" I asked.

"My family tree dates back to her as well." He said. "You should have seen my surprise when I found out she was with you. It's all apart of Ingrid's plan though. Her and Beverly Barlow's. There is just one thing you're missing though." He said.

"and what's that." I crossed my arms.

Warm tropical air blew through my air. I pushed my bangs away and looked behind him. A older man with long hair and a jumpsuit walked up. He spread his wings and I knew he was Clay's Aunts second chance angel, Earl. The one that had come inside the matrix and warned us about creating chaos.

"Nice to see you again, Shawna." He smiled. "We need to talk about some things."

**Jason Batemen's POV**

Luke radioed into Beverly and told us the news. The rest of us that stayed behind listened to the explosions. They'd done it. They'd secured our safety.

"We don't have the president though. We're tracking him down." Luke said.

"They're going to get him right?" Jennifer Aniston asked.

"Of course," Emma Stone said.

"I don't know." Liam Payne said. "Why are they even doing this?"

"To get our freedom back!" Chris Pine said.

"But they didn't even do anything?" Liam said.

"He has a point." Jennifer said.

"Listen. Who do you think started this plague? The Dharma Initiative. Not the zombie one, but the real one. " I said.

"How do we know that?" Emma asked.

"It seems like it's all a big lie." Emma Watson said.

"Who started it, Beverly?" Rihanna asked.

"Not them." she said. "It was an accident. Myka, Pete, Claudia and Steve released a disease in 2012, but it was contained. Only it mixed with something and spread around in the air."

"What did it mix with?" I asked.

"The computers couldn't classify it." She said.

**Luke's POV**

Our cars landed on Main Street. I smiled at Ingrid and hugged her. Annie looked off and talked to Nathan about what had just happened to them. Derek smiled at both of us. We had done it! We had freed ourselves of the Dharma Initiative. I laughed and ran over to Beverly to hear what she had to say. What would we do now that it was over?

"Hey Chunk, come on." I yelled to Ingrid.

She beamed at me and ran.

"I haven't heard that nickname in forever." She said.

"I'm trying to act like my old self. This bitterness we all carry is getting to us." I said.

"That's true," She said and looked at Annie.

I looked at Annie and saw her sorrow. I'd talk to her later about this. How funny, just a few hours ago I was in bed with her. Now I was contemplating my return to Ingrid. I guess nature has a way of correcting itself.

"So what now?" Tessa asked Katherine and Beverly.

"We move on." Beverly said. "Talk to the people and get order restored. They've never heard of America. It's time for the Glorious Return of it."

We cheered and laughed. Katherine and Nikita poured out glasses of champagne. I walked outside Café Diem where Clay and Quinn were talking to Nathan. He hugged them. I walked over to Derek and Ingrid.

"Look I think we need to talk," I said to them both.

"Me too," Ingrid smiled.

Derek patted me on the back and hugged me, "It's good to have the real you back."

"Luke…" Annie's voice called.

I turned back and saw her standing in the doorway. She was holding her hands in front of her stomach hopefully. I looked into her brown eyes and saw her blonde hair flutter in the wind. She pushed it away from her eyes and looked from Luke to Ingrid.

"I guess…You've moved on." She said.

"I don't know yet," I stepped forward.

She took a step back. I didn't know what to do. With that I looked back to Ingrid and saw her turn away. And just like that, I was caught between fate and desire.

**Clay's POV**

Quinn, Nathan and I looked at the mix of a family that was Luke's love life. His son Derek began whispering to Ingrid and Annie was almost crying. We all knew they'd liked each other since they met. Those nights in Oklahoma City during the Matrix Plague they had talked and stayed up. I would hear them whispering constantly. I turned into the Café and saw the doppelganger version of myself, David Sheppard. He was talking to Claire and Kate about something. They seemed worried. Then I noticed Beverly's face had gotten cold and clammy.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh god," someone said.

"What's wrong?" Luke had walked inside.

They all pointed to a tablet. I walked over with Luke and saw a video.

"Alyssa Whittemore is dead. We have Grace Deacon and Shawna Howson. Stay away or we will kill them both." A guard said.

The video panned over Shawna and Grace inside a locked cell. Then the president of the Dharma Nation walked past the cell.

"If you come here, you will be killed…slowly." The video ended.

I gaped in horror. They had Shawna and Grace? How?! I looked at Nathan and saw his eyes roll up into the back of his head. Ian and Matt were crying and several others were getting scared. I ran to Nathan and helped him not fall. He shook rapidly. He and Alyssa were madly in love with each other. Now she was dead. This was becoming too morbid. We had thought the war was over and we had won.

We were wrong.

It was only just beginning.

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma **

**The Final Installment in this on-going adventure. Lives will be taken. Minds will be tested and nothing will be the same every again. **


End file.
